Blood Moon
by Fantasy Dreamers
Summary: HannibalxTwilight & fem!Will. Will, her dogs, and her daughter move to Forks after Red Dragon. Then Hannibal escapes and wants his family back.
1. Prequel Part 1

**Hey this is our second story! Warning fem!Will and HannibalxTwilight crossover, but you should give it a chance. It's only has some Twilight, mostly Hannibal. Will update other stories soon.**

Prologue part 1

* * *

><p>Will felt utterly numb as she walked down the stairs. For once in her life, her mind was blank. No murderous thoughts or gruesome images. Just nothing, not even her own thoughts.<p>

As she stepped into the kitchen, she saw Hannibal leaning toward the window over the sink, taking a long drag off his cigarette. As he blew the smoke out of the window, Will felt warmth in her chest to know that she was the only one to know about Hannibal's most hated habit he cannot kick, even with all of his self-control. It was one of those rare moments she saw her lover as human. As she walked around the neat kitchen island, she gently grabbed Hannibal's hand and he turned to face her. She stared into his strange maroon eyes for ten seconds, a miracle for her, and one she only bestows upon Hannibal, before speaking to his nose.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>18 years later<p>

I finished putting the last of my boxes in my new room. I looked outside the window to see, as no surprise, it was raining again. Forks rain is different, it's cold whereas the rain is humid in Sugarloaf. I had to buy a whole new, warmer, wardrobe before moving here. Mama said that things will be different here, that we were safe here. I think she was trying to convince herself that more than me.

As I start to unpack boxes, I hear my mom and the dogs moving around down stairs. We just got the house today and it already smells like dog. That's the one good thing about this move, we were able to take the dogs with us. I don't think mama had it in her to lose the dogs, too.

Hours later, I here Clair De Lune float upstairs. Mama must have given up and started making dinner. She only listens to music when she's cooking, sad, drunk, or all of the above. Even then, she only plays classical. I could already smell the potatoes cooking in the broth. Potato soup for dinner then. Before we came to the house, we stopped a chain grocery store to get some stuff. It was a big step for Mama. She usually only lets us eat what we have grown ourselves, but this house didn't come with a garden. I don't think Mama would have trusted it if it had. I think the last time I ate something not home grown, and meat for that matter, was the last day Mama was in the hospital. The first time anyways.

As I head down stairs to help, I can't help but dread tomorrow. I start at the local high school tomorrow morning. It's the middle of the second semester and I haven't been in school all year. Plus it's not like the schools in Sugarloaf. People are going to notice the new kid. I might be better than Mama, but I'm still not good at being _social._


	2. Prequel Part 2

Prequel part 2

She pulled the car slowly up the old gravel road. She hadn't seen her old home in months, not that she had been able to call it home since the… _incident. _She had received a text from James while she was at the hotel. She had been held up there with Alice and Jasper for three long days. James had instructed her to come to the abandon house alone. Or he would tell a reporter for the _Tattler_ where to find her and her mama. And there were a lot of people who would love a chance to get revenge on both her parents. There was one promise that she would keep for her papa, and that was to protect her mama.

She got out of Ms. Foster's car that she borrowed after she snuck out of the hotel. Molly was her mama's only friend here and always was willing to help them out when her and her mama lived in Sugarloaf. Molly had been sympathetic when she showed up out of the blue and explained that she wanted to go by the old house for some closure. She felt bad for lying to the woman who used to babysit her when her mama was working, but she needed to get out to the isolated house.

She entered through the front door, no need to sneak around. She was not scared of some sparkly vampire, she knew real monsters. There was a noise in the kitchen. She peered in, and gasped. On every surface was pictures and articles of her family. Her eyes were drawn to the giant photos hanging over the oven. _That_ picture of her mama in the, and next to it was a photo of her papa the last time she saw him. The stove top was on and the bottom of the pictures was starting to smolder.

"My employer spent a great deal of time and money to set this all up." She turned around slowly to face him. James was standing nonchalant in the doorway, a smug smirk on his face. "And exactly who would your employer be?" she asked brazenly. His smirk grow as he replied "Oh, someone well…_ acquainted _with your parents."

James walked further into the room, continuing his speech, "My employer wants your mother alive, of course." He walked over to the stove and turn the heat up, causing the pictures catch fire. "But he thinks that your painful, gruesome death will be a fitting punishment for your parents, after what they did to him."

"And what is it that my parents did to him?" she asked hoping to buy time and answers. She had a feeling she knew what this was about. After all, her papa had made plenty of enemies.

The smoke from the burning pictures had been getting thicker and thicker by the minute. She didn't know how much longer she can breathe in here. James was all but in front of her now. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he held up a video camera that she hadn't notice in his hand earlier. "My employer wants to show your parents the last moments of your life. He wants them to know how you cried and begged, and that they could do nothing to stop it." With that comment he banged her head against the refrigerator.

She fell to the floor, blood flowing freely from the back of her head. James bent down and grabbed her leg in a vice like grip, and snapped it. She screamed out in pain, the tears clouding her vision and her eyes already stinging from the smoke.

"Tell your mommy and daddy it's all their fault." James said, holding the camera up to her face. She remained silent, would be strong like her mama. _Mama survived worst then this, so I can get through this._

James glowed with anger. He grabbed her arm, yanking it up to his mouth. He growled when she tried in vain to pull herself free. James stared into her deep brown eyes, with he shook his head in confusion when they started to look more red then his, and bit into her wrist. Her blood tasted divine for a second, until it felt like swallowing fire.

She stared numbly as the sadistic vampire burst into flames in front of her. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she got up and stumbled blindly to the screen door and out onto the deck. She shuffled down to the beach where she fell into the surf. The last thing she saw was that cursed house being consumed by flames before blackness.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry for taking so long to update! Thank you for the reviews and keep reviewing please!**

* * *

><p>Edward sighed in relief when he finally pulled his car into the garage. He didn't think that he was going to make it past that last light before she called again, sending him back for a fourth round. He had been at the local grocery store for hours trying to round up everything Esme need to bake all of the Christmas themed foods she wanted. He ended up pulling out of the corner store parking lot three times that day and each time Alice called right as he got halfway down 14th street and asked for "Just one more thing." While he carried in the bags he could smell the buttery scent of fresh cookies coming from the room where they were all talking and laughing, and he knew that it was all worth it in the end. He carried them to the kitchen where Esme was baking with Alice and Bella. Edward leaned down a little to kiss Bella while she beat eggs in a bowl and she smiled up at him. Then he carted the heavy plastic bags to Alice.<p>

"My Lady." he bowed, grinning widely. Alice rolled her eyes as he sat down on the counter and watched them cook.

"Hey, had fun at the store?" Bella asked cheekily. "It was great, all four times." Edward said while looking at Alice. Alice just ignored him and started cutting out the cookies.

"You know, Bella is really good in the kitchen..." Alice said trying to move the conversation from Edward's irritating complaints.

"Yes, Bella, where did you learn to cook?" Esme asked, looking up from the dirty dishes she was doing. She had been curious all morning for where she had learned. Bella's skills were far to advance for someone who just picked up a few things from their parents.

Bella stopped beating the eggs and dabbed her fingers, trying to hide her immediate panic at the question.

"My family is just big into cooking all our own food." she looked down at her hands and tried her best to look more modest than the actual vagueness she was going for. She wasn't technically lying.

The other occupants of the kitchen looked at her with confused curiosity. Bella had never been one for such modesty and she had seemed almost nervous when they asked. They decided not to delve any further because of the violent way she started beating those eggs after that.

They all fell silent while they worked diligently on their individual task. Bella was making the fruitcake, while Esme and Alice were cutting and decorating the cookies. Edward decided that with such focused chefs he was pretty much useless here. So he slipped quietly out of the room to find something to do. The rest of the family was out hunting, so Edward had most of the house to himself. He sat down in the living area to recollect his thoughts a bit.

It had been 6 months since James had come to town and decided to target Bella. When Jasper and Alice realized Bella had left the hotel, they called the rest of the family there and they all followed her scent to her old house in Sugarloaf, Florida. When they arrived the house had been engulfed in flames. Fearing for her life, the family burst into the burning house and searched frantically for her. When she was nowhere to be found they combed the beach and surrounding area, hoping that somehow she had made it out. Edward was the one to find Bella, her crumpled figure bleeding out onto the white sand and her fingertips reaching out to the sea. She woke up three days later in the hospital with a broken leg, concussion, and a very frantic mother. Bella then told that she didn't remember what happened, which is plausible. Humans can block memories of traumatic events and severe fires have been known to cause memory loss.

But he could always tell when she was lying.

He could never convince her tell him what happened, even though it pained him to see her reduced to such a state, so he decided to let it go.

For now at least.

Weeks went by and Bella slowly healed. That was when summer came.

After that my family and I decided to give Bella some time alone with her mom, so went visit their friends in the Denali Coven. While we were gone, Victoria, James's mate, had come to Forks for revenge. A bunch of those…_ dogs_ transformed and managed to kill her before we got home and now the vampires and wolves are living in peace. Well, trying to at least. Even Jacob, who Bella had befriended when I left. Things would be going smoother if Jacob hadn't insist on trying to steal Bella from him.

Edward decided to head back to the kitchen to check on the girls. "I'm serious, we should go shopping in Seattle soon. Christmas is in _two _weeks. Bella, did you see when your mom is free to go?" Alice asked. Edward chuckled at his sister as he hugged Bella close to his chest.

"Mama said we will be free to go this weekend, don't worry about it Alice." Bella told her, while rolling her eyes. "You know, it's not easy baking with you all wrapped around me." Bella smiled at Edward, whose arms were still wrapped around her waist, cutting off all access to the needy cookie dough.

"Yah, but it tastes better when you work for it." Edward sported a cocky smile as he kissed her cheek. He reached over behind her and swiped some of the raw cookie dough to put in his mouth. Bella rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when her phone went started vibrating. She pushed herself out of Edward's arms and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey Mama." Bella smiled into the phone.

The vampires could hear the frantic voice on the other end say something in Lithuanian. Edward always thought it was a little weird that Bella and her mother spoke Lithuanian with each other. As far as he could tell they weren't immigrants and hardly even appeared to be Lithuanian. Bella looked confused as she struggled to put her words together to talk back to her mom.

The others stopped what they were doing to look at Bella, and Edward raised a questioning eyebrow at Bella. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she ran from the room. The three vampires followed the panicked girl to the living room. Bella had turned on the TV and had flipped to some news station. She was still talking in frantically fast Lithuanian to her mother, but now she had started pacing. To Edward, it sounded like she was trying to calm the other woman down.

Bella's head shot up from the floor to the TV screen and her eyes crinkled like she was trying to keep composure. She had found what she was looking for.

A grim looking news anchor in a two piece suit was speaking to someone off screen before turning back to the camera.

"We have just received word that the ambulance that Dr. Hannibal Lector, a.k.a. Hannibal the Cannibal, had escaped in had just been found by an airport parking garage security camera in Memphis, Tennessee. Both crew members of the ambulance are confirmed dead, but still unidentified. The FBI warns the public to be on guard. If the subject is seen do not approach but alert the authorities' immediately..." the anchor's voice faded into the background.

Suffocating silence filled the room. Even vampires feared beings that feed on its own kind.

Bella spoke shortly to her mom before hanging up and pocketing the phone.

"I have to go." Bella says to no one in particular. She left, hastily forcing one arm down her coat after the other. She grabbed her keys before Edward stops her at the door, swerving around to block her path.

"Let me drive you home. We can take your car and I'll run back afterward." He said, glancing down at Bella's shaking hands.

"No, my mama needs me right now. Just me." She was out the door before Edward could protest. He watched as she drove her old truck down the long driveway and eventually out of his sight.

Edward walked back into the living room where Alice and Esme were still watching the news. Alice doesn't look away from the news when she says:

"I have a feeling things are about to get really bad."


	4. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Hannibal the Cannibal escaped and Professor Swan's break down was the talk of the town. No one knew exactly what had happened to the quirky college professor, but everyone could tell she was not right in the head. Everyone had already figured out her and her quiet daughter came to town to hide from something. No reasonable person would move out of sunny Florida for this little Washington icicle. They always seemed to be looking over their shoulders when they weren't running from their past. The people of Forks didn't know how right they were.

Bella was worried about her Mama. She had been drinking a lot more than usual now. Bella had found her Mama's expensive twenty year old bottle of whiskey drained in the cabinet last night. It used to be she'd take a little sip every now and then but lately her shot glass had seen a lot of wear. Even the dogs seemed more moody than usual. They'd rather spend their time sulking around then catching frisbees. She herself was jumping at every sound and shadow. She kept her own stresses hidden from her Mama because she knew if she shared it would just be all too much for her.

Edward, thankfully, hadn't brought up _that_ night. She knew the Cullens' suspected something. Even after all the secrets they'd shared with her, she knew she still couldn't tell them the truth about herself. How do you tell a family of vampires that you are a bigger monster then them?

"Ella…Bella." She looked up at Alice with a start. Apparently she had zoned out during their senior English class.

"Sorry Alice, I just spaced out." She gave a weak, sheepish smile as she started packing up. 'What a lame excuse.' she thought.

"Well come on, you have plenty of time to zone out during Christmas break." Alice laughed grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her all the way out to the parking lot.

"So does your mom still want to do Christmas at your house?" Alice thought it was real sweet that Bella's mom offered to host Christmas dinner at her house when she heard that the Cullens' weren't really into cooking. Only she didn't know that the real reason was Mama didn't want Bella eating anything they made.

"Yeah, Mama already got everything ready to make dinner. She said y'all can come over around eleven if you wanna help out." Bella said. Her eyes focused in on Edward, who was leaning on her car a little ways off. She just hoped nothing catastrophic would happen before they got to the appetizers.

* * *

><p>"DUKRA, GET THE DOOR!" Bella heard her mama call from the kitchen. Edward and his family must have just gotten here for Christmas dinner. She really hoped that after spending the day with her family and their little "eccentric" lifestyle that they wouldn't go screaming for the hills.<p>

"COMING MAMA!" she hollered back. She checked herself in the mirror real quick and then sprinted down the stairs to the front door. She flattened her hair one last time before opening the door.

Edward was leaning in the doorway with that cute crooked smile on his face. "Hi." he said, before leaning down to kiss her. "Hi." Bella said back, feeling silly. "My family is getting their stuff from the car." he said as he walked around her to hang his jacket up. Just as Bella was about to reply she was interrupted by a very loud "MERRY CHRISTMAS BELLA!" and was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Merry… Christ…mas…Alice" she wheezed out.

One by one the rest of the Cullen's filed in with sweets and presents. Luckily, they seemed to get along with her mama well. Esme and Mama were already becoming fast friends, for Mama's standards anyways. For the next few hours there was a lot of joking, cooking, and smiles. Bella's mama and Esme were both cooking while everyone else was hanging out in the living room with the dogs.

Esme came into the living room to tell everyone that dinner was ready. So in fifteen minutes, everyone was seated around the dining room table eating all sorts of good food. Bella had ushered her mama into putting as much variety on the table as possible. Because a lot of the traditional Christmas dinner foods weren't a part of their diet, Bella and her Mama had come up with their own traditional food that was just as extravagant. On the table in ornate serving platters were dishes filled with creamy vegetable risotto, rich smoked potatoes covered in creamy sauces, cheesy portobello caprese, and the loveliest roasted rosemary tomatoes that Mama had ever made.

"This food is delicious, Mrs. Swan. Is it all home grown?" Jasper asked. He knew both Bella and her mom were vegetarians and he had noticed an impressive garden growing out back. "Yes, I am very particular about what my durka and I put into our bodies." she responded. After everyone had finished eating, or pretending to eat, they all cleaned up and moved back into the living room. It was then that trouble had started.

Bella noticed all of the vampires stiffened right before she heard a knock on the door. Her mama got up to answer it. Bella heard her mama talk amiably for a few seconds before calling her name. She got up and went to the door with Edward hot on her heels.

Jacob was standing there with a package in his hands. "I'll just leave you alone." Mama said before slipping back into the living room. "Merry Christmas Bella." Jacob said while handing the present to Bella.

"Thanks Jake, let me go get your present real quick. " She took the present to put under the tree and replaced it with another one. When she got back, both the vampire and werewolf were attempting to glare the other to death.

"Here's your gift, sorry that the wrapping stinks." she handed the package to him. "Well it's not the thing that really stinks around here." he responded while glaring at the Edward. "Well there's already seven dogs around here, so there's no room for more." Edward spat back. The next thing Bella knew, both of them were punching each other. It took Emmitt, Jasper, and Carlisle five minutes to stop the fight. They hadn't managed to seriously hurt each other, but they had managed to disgruntle everyone else. Afterwards Edward and Jacob were sitting in opposite corners of the living room glaring at the other.

Soon all of the presents were open, or so they thought. "Shannon, I found these two gifts behind the tree. They're labeled to you and Bella, but it doesn't say from who." Esme showed Bella's mama the gifts. Shannon had a very confused look on her face as she opened the one to her. She gasped, nearly dropping the neatly wrapped box. She tore away from the party and up the stairs with the box in hand. They heard her the muffled sounds of a woman frantically rushing before she came back down in a bit of a disgruntled state.

"Well, I think that's enough merrymaking for tonight." she said as she started to ferociously collect stray wrapping paper. Bella thought it was really weird that Mama was being so rude. Then it dawned on her who exactly the gifts could be from. She quickly ushered the Cullens' and Jacob out the door, but not before Edward gave her a concerned kiss as the rest of the Cullens piled into their car.

"Are you alright Bella? Your mother was really frantic back there." he looked solemnly into her eyes and held her hands tightly.

Bella cringed at the question, but tried her best to hide it with the icy blasts of wind that plastered her face. "She's okay. It's just that the extra gifts under the tree were from a person she loved very much but had a bad falling out with. She wasn't expecting them and she just needs a little bit of time to herself to adjust." Bella bit her lip. He was so sweet and earnest. When she looked back up at him she could tell how much he was legitimately concerned for her mama. It made her feel even more horrible about keeping everything from him.

She gave him a quick kiss before he walked away, and Bella shut the door tight, slamming her back against it with an unworldly force. She took deep breaths and tried to keep her heartbeat normal, and then she reached down and clicked the lock into place. Then the dead bolt, then the chain, then the heavy padlock. After making sure they were all secure and in place, she walked off to meet her mama. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"What the heck was that all about?" Jacob asked as he and Edward walked down Bella's driveway. All the others already left for home. "Made she just got tired with putting up with a mutt like you!" Edward spat back at him. He was a little worried about the way Bella and her mom had been acting. "Well judging by all the dogs she has, I think we both know that Bella will eventually choose me over you." Jacob had stopped and shoved Edward back. Both started growling at each other when suddenly they heard a twig break. That was the only warning they got before antlers plunged into their unsuspecting bodies.<p> 


	5. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update, I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen in this chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming! I will also try to update sooner!**

* * *

><p>Will felt the smooth notes of the harpsichord glaze over her as she swallowed down hard on her last drop of whiskey. She dropped the empty bottle on the floor and it rolled under the bed with a deafening clank. Her bedroom was dark and sparsely furnished with only a simple unmade bed and a nightstand. The entire room had been enveloped with the smell of dogs, and she liked it that way. Ever since she'd been released from the hospital, she had allowed the dogs sleep with her. They provided her with comfort by filling the void where he had once slept.<p>

After wiping away a few stray tears, she looked down at the half open box in her lap. Tissue paper was strewn haphazardly across the bed. She knew exactly who both gifts were from even without touching the second box.

He was here. He had been inside their house.

Not that she doubted he couldn't anyways. The dogs must still remember him and his tasty sausages. Will gagged at that thought.

Will moved the tissue paper aside to look into the box better. She didn't understand why she was torturing herself like this. She should just toss them into the garbage, pack up her family, and hit the road.

_Only part of my family_, her traitorous mind added.

* * *

><p>Bella walked into the house and made sure to check all the locks carefully behind her before she unleashed the dogs. She looked around for her mama, but the vacant feel of the rooms was a dead giveaway that she wasn't here, at least, not all here.<p>

Then she heard soft music coming from upstairs.

_ Bach,_ Bella thought. _Mama always did like Harpsichord._

Her mama had been in a bad state since Christmas. Bella had a feeling she knew what was up, but didn't press it. She knew from experience just to leave her alone and wait it out. She put the leashes away in the hall closet then headed to the kitchen for a snack.

While she waited for the popcorn to heat up, Bella checked her phone for messages. She was worried about Edward and Jacob. It had been about month since they had both disappeared after Christmas, then showed up around the same time three days later. They both were bloodied to a pulp, bodies and egos, and had no memory of what had happened. The only thing they could remember were the blood red eyes that seemed to be haunting their vision and slender, jagged antlers that seemed to meditate on the edge of their sight.

Both the Cullen's and the Pack thought it was a powerful nomadic vampire. Mama didn't know anything, and Bella had made sure that it stayed that way. The rare times that she had stepped out of her room the conversation was all about music, if Bella had any say about it. She figured as long as she kept her mouth shut and didn't tell then Mama might find it a little easier to pull herself out of the darkness that seemed to be surrounding them.

Besides, mama had enough on her plate without worrying about the spooky blood eye visions about rabid deer the boys' were convinced they were having.

The ding from the kitchen timer pulled her from her thoughts and all the dogs crowded around her as she dumped the home made popcorn into a bowl, spilling some of it onto the floor for the dogs to lick up greedily. She popped a few kernels into her mouth as her phone went off.

She checked the caller id to see that it was Edward.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bella asked as she poured a glass of sweat-tea.

"Good, the scars are still a little itchy, but other than that I'm healed. How's your mom?" Edward's answer made her worry a little less. Both of Edward and Jacob's wounds from that attack healed unusually slowly, especially for a vampire and a shifter so it was good to hear that they were getting better. Jacob still had a cast on his left arm, unfortunately. But it seemed their injuries seemed to neuter their rough housing for a little while, at least.

"She's getting better, too. She only has a break down every couple of days now." Bella tried to sound optimistic, but she was really just grateful that Edward didn't ask the question that she knew he was dying to ask. Everyone in Forks knew how secretive she and her mama were.

A few hours late, the popcorn was gone, dogs fed, and Bella had planned a date with Edward the following evening. Edward was going hunting tonight, so he wouldn't be over until he picked her up for school tomorrow. Mama and she were cleaning up dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Are Edward and Jacob coming over?" Mama asked as she checked out the window. "No, Edward is having a family night, and Billy told Jacob he'd send him to military school if he didn't get caught up on his homework." Bella responded as she finished loading the dishwasher.

Her mama peeked outside the curtains into the dark outside world and then jerked back suddenly, clamping the curtains shut so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Bella, I want you to grab the home phone and your cell. Walk to the upstairs bathroom and get in the bathtub with the curtain closed. Dial 911. If they don't pick up keep dialing, and whatever you do, don't come out of that bathroom." Mama spoke quietly.

She grabbed her sidearm and handed it to her daughter, before grabbing another gun out of a fake plotted plant. Bella did not hesitate and walked up the stairs, the dogs following her. She made sure they were all inside before she locked the door. She pulled her cell out only to see that there was no reception. The land line she grabbed looked dead too.

Bella cursed under her breath and pointed the sidearm at the door, ready to shoot anyone who dared to come in. The dogs whined and barked at the door as the scuffling sounds got louder and louder, culminating in one loud boom.


End file.
